


Milk and Honey

by asocialconstruct



Category: The Teahouse
Genre: F/F, Fluff, feelings are hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set pre-series, right when Argent first takes a job at the Teahouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Small dresser, small bed, small room.  

It was supposed to be a better establishment, a better job, but the room was smaller and further from where she would need to be if anything went wrong.  Poor planning; she’d have a word with Atros.  Sprawling and magnificent for a whorehouse, all the servants’ quarters were tucked away from view of the customers.  Argent would only be there to remind them of the unpleasant realities of the situation if they tried anything unpleasant themselves, but she had to do her job quickly if she was going to do it well.

The stairs creaked with the sound of footsteps; one of the maids or washgirls who had rooms up here.  She’d be able to hear everyone coming, but with the number of small rooms up on this floor she would never know if it was someone who was supposed to be there or not.  Very poor security.  Another thing to have words with Atros about; no use in hiring her if the rest of the security was lacking.

The footsteps paused in front of her door, the tap-tap of little heels stopping.  “Mr. Atros said to see if you wanted anything,” a small voice said from the door.  Argent turned from her suitcase, half unpacked with clothing still left to be refolded laying on the bed.  

One of the girls stood in the doorway, twisting her short skirt in her hands.  Lace and ruffles and gorgeous pale thighs peeking between high stockings and skirt, if she bent over Argent wouldn’t be able to keep herself from staring.  Could barely keep herself from staring as it was; she’d always gotten in trouble with big eyes and pouty lips, but it was unprofessional to get involved with the girls.  

No use looking at what she shouldn’t touch.

“I’m Claret,” the girl squeaked, trying to fake a smile.  “I can help you settle in, help you get a bath, or, um, help you, um relax?” Claret stammered, blushing, twisting her skirt, not making this any easier for either of them.  Argent looked her up and down, starting to realize why she was there.  “Mr. Atros said I might be your type, but, um if I’m not, I’m, um, I’m very good at massage if, um, if I’m not your, um, your type, Mr. Atros just said to, um, to make you feel at home.”  

Claret bit her lip, looking earnest and sweet and taken advantage of.

“I don’t do that.  You can go.”  Argent turned back to her luggage, disgusted with Atros’ unprofessionalism.  She took the work seriously, and if he didn’t, then she would have to start looking elsewhere.  The girl closed the door with a soft click of the latch.

She didn’t realize until she heard sniffling through the closed door that she could have been less blunt.

* * *

Meetings and meetings, that was all Atros did, meet with clients and have them sign paperwork.  Argent stood back, out of sight out of mind, watching them, weighing them for which ones would start trouble.  No trouble in the first few weeks, the house as quiet as a whorehouse ever was, regular clients and easy work.  She’d go soft in this job before long.

Atros kept her busy supervising nonsense when she should have been doing her job, so she was all the way across the house when Claret started yelling for help.  Argent threw open the door of Atros’ office so hard it rattled the window and the ice cubes in the client’s glass, ignoring his annoyed shout as she ran for the bedrooms.

It was already done by the time she got there, Claret’s client being marched out half dressed by Mercutio while Claret stood in her door with Linneaus.  Argent took the client by the arm and walked her the rest of the way out, giving her a few words of advice about ever showing up again.  The woman was surly and entitled, trying to make threats about having Argent fired as Argent shoved her unceremoniously out the door.

Everyone had mostly gone back to their rooms by the time the client was taken care of, quiet as if that sort of thing wasn’t unusual, Claret’s door standing open as Argent came up the stairs.  The girl was tucked back into bed, her knees pulled up under the covers as she frowned down at her bruising wrist.

Argent let herself in, crossing the little room in two steps to take Claret’s hand in hers, turning it in the soft light.  Her wrist was already hot and puffy, probably a sprain from being wrenched hard, Claret’s pained face a testament to how poorly Argent had done her job.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here to stop it.  It won’t happen again,” Argent said.

“It’s fine, I’m fine, she was only a little rough.”  Claret dragged her wrist back, cradling it against her chest.  “I’ll just cover it with makeup, it won’t be the first time.”

Argent frowned at that.  It would be the last time so long as she was around.  “You don’t deserve to be treated that way.”  She sat stiffly on the edge of Claret’s bed, uncomfortable with sinking into all that softness.  She took Claret’s wrist again, delicately, carefully probing where it was starting to swell.  “At least let me wrap it for the night so the sprain doesn’t swell,” she said, frowning down at Claret’s mottled wrist.

“Linneaus is bringing tea up, I’ll ask him to do it when he comes back,” Claret said, trying to tug her hand back, wincing until Argent let her go.  “You don’t have to pretend to care, it’s not part of your job.”  

Argent stood.  She glanced down at Claret once, staring up at her from the bed, so soft and delicate and everything Argent wanted to just sink down into.  “I don’t pretend anything,” she said, and left to go find Linneaus.

* * *

Just before dawn was the best part of the day—the house quiet, her morning security checks done, Atros not arrived yet with all of the upset and tension in his wake, the kitchen all to herself.  Argent made herself tea at the window, watching the birds in the garden start to wake up.

She had a knife to hand before she even realized she’d heard the door open, a surprised Claret staring at the tip of it just under her nose, eyes gone big.

“No one is usually up this early,” Argent said by way of apology, putting the knife away, turning back to her tea.  

“Oh,” Claret breathed.  “I just have an early appointment.  I didn’t mean to scare you.”  Argent watched her start to move again, Claret slow and watching her, neither of them moving fast to avoid startling the other one.  Claret’s pigtails bobbed as she made herself coffee, curls coming loose to frame her face.  Argent tried not to notice Claret’s nipples getting hard through her thin shirt.

“I’m sorry about last night, I didn’t mean to be rude,” Claret said as she brought her coffee and scone to sit down.  Argent stayed standing at the window, watching her smear the scone with clotted cream.

“You weren’t rude,” Argent said, turning back to the window.  She blew on her tea, letting Claret eat in peace.

“Are you settling in fine?” Claret asked after a while.  Argent glanced back at her, catching her in the middle of a bite, clotted cream smearing on her cheek.  Claret blushed and Argent thought about going to wipe the cream from her cheek.  She stayed where she was, though.  She’d been unprofessional enough already, the wrap around Claret’s wrist said that loudly.

“Yes, just fine,” Argent said.  “Thank you,” she remembered to add.  She watched Claret’s reflection in the glass, trying to think of something else to say.  The house suddenly seemed too quiet, waiting and listening for her to say something wrong again.  “I apologize for the first day.  I only meant I don’t take payment in kind.  You’re very pretty,” Argent said stiffly.

“Oh!” Claret choked, and Argent could tell just from that she was blushing hard enough for both of them.  “I—um—thank you?  I hope—I hope you weren’t offended that we thought you liked women, we just heard—that is, Mr. Atros said to make you feel welcome, and Lillith doesn’t take female clients, even though she’s much prettier, so it’s only me, I’m sorry if I’m not what you were looking for—“

Argent shrugged.  “I wasn’t offended.  You’re very beautiful.”

“Oh.  Oh!  I should—should go get ready for my appointment, I look like a mess,” Claret said, standing suddenly, leaving her scone and coffee half finished on the table.

Argent caught her by the elbow as she went for the door, stopping her.  “I think you look quite nice just like this,” she said, and wiped away a little smear of clotted cream from Claret’s cheek.  Claret blushed prettily and pulled away, glancing over her shoulder as Argent turned back to sip her tea at the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've written f/f sex, so I hope it's not too awkward. Concrit appreciated.

Argent came back from her evening run drenched, the night air heavy and damp, but she’d beaten her best time despite it.  She let herself in the back door to the kitchen to get a drink before her bath.

Claret startled at the counter, flour in her hair and an apron flattening the front of her skirt as she rolled out cookies.  “Oh!  You’re just in time, the first pan is almost ready to come out of the oven.  I’ll get you some before Axis gets them all.”

Argent let herself be pulled to the table, not interested in the cookies but very interested in watching Claret bustle around the kitchen in that short skirt, her blouse dipping lower as she went to pour a glass of milk.

“I thought you had an appointment tonight,” Argent said, watching her.

Claret faltered as she brought the milk to the table, spilling a little as she set it down.  “Oh—he—Lillith said she didn’t want to see clients together anymore, and he didn’t want to reschedule with just me.”  She gave Argent a bright smile and turned away.  “Just means more time to make cookies.”  Claret did her best to hide it, but Argent caught her little frown as she went back to the oven.  “How did you know I had an appointment?” Claret asked conversationally.

“I just keep track . . . of things . . .” Argent said, losing her train of thought as Claret guilelessly bent to open the oven, the little blue hearts on her panties and the blushing curve of her ass peeking out below layers of ruffles.  Argent looked down at the table quickly, concentrating on the woodgrain as Claret transferred the cookies off the tray.

“Can I get you anything else?” Claret asked, bringing a little plate of cookies over to set down in front of her.  She stood close enough for Argent to smell the sugar and vanilla on Claret past her own sweat, and Argent tried to make herself look up past the curve of Claret’s breasts.  

She reached up to put a hand on Claret’s cheek, pulling her down gently.

Claret let herself be kissed, surprised and sweet, putting a hand still wearing a warm oven mitt on Argent’s face.  The pulse at the back of her knee was thready and fast as Argent tentatively brushed it with her fingertips, stroking the skin just above Claret’s stockings.

She’d just gotten up the courage to brush her fingers up Claret’s thigh, under all those lacy ruffles, when Claret pulled back, blushing.  “That was nice.  Do you want to—“

“Keep going, that was fuckin’ hot,” Axis said from the doorway.

“Axis!  Get out!  And don’t eat all the cookies!”  Claret turned on him, blushing brighter, chasing him away from the cooling rack.

“Fuck, Claret, don’t be a cocktease, you can’t have cookies and hot lesbians in here and tell me I can’t have either,” Axis said, stuffing his mouth.  “Go back to kissing and I won’t eat all the cookies.”

Argent got up and left, embarrassed and too cowardly to apologize to Claret like she deserved.

* * *

She’d made it almost all the way to one hundred pushups, trying to get her mind off it, when there was a knock at the door.  “Argent?  Argent, you forgot your cookies,” Claret called through the door.

Argent opened it and stood in the doorway, not taking the plate held between them.  Claret stood there smiling until she caught Argent’s look, Claret’s cheeks flushed and flour still in her hair.  Claret pursed her lips, a little line of worry between her eyes, and Argent bit the inside of her cheek to keep from reaching out to smooth it away.

“I didn’t mean to kiss you,” Argent said finally.  “That was very unprofessional of me.”

“Oh Argent.  You don’t have to be professional all the time,” Claret said, standing on tip toes to kiss her cheek.  She pushed in the door, Argent gone suddenly shy, letting Claret push the door closed behind her as she pressed against Argent.  Claret took her by the hand and led her to the bed, the cookies left forgotten on the dresser.  

Argent let herself be pushed down on the narrow bed, overwhelmed with the close smell of her.  Claret straddled her, burying them both in her frothy skirt, the heat of her bare thighs under it burning through Argent’s thin trousers.  She tried to keep her breathing even and concentrated on untying Claret’s little apron, Claret not helping as she giggled and leaned in to kiss Argent’s neck, her hands warm and soft of Argent’s shoulders.

The apron fluttered across the room as Claret finally threw it away, landing in a tangle of pink, the only spot of color in the room besides Claret herself.  “Is this—are you sure?” Argent asked, freezing with her hands finally on Claret’s warm thighs.  “We don’t have to do this.”

“Argent.  Shut up,” Claret laughed, and started tugging Argent’s sweat drenched shirt up over her head.

Argent smoothed her hands up over Claret’s soft hips, her skirts rustling as Claret leaned in to press soft kisses below her ear.  Claret’s hands were just as warm and soft as the rest of her, cupping Argent’s cheek and brushing light fingers over the curve of her breast.

Claret laughed against her neck as Argent fumbled with the hooks of her bustier, trying to get it off her.  Argent let herself be pushed to lay back, Claret teasing her nipples harder with soft kisses to the side of her breast, grazing her teeth over her nipple lightly before sitting up and popping all the hooks of her bustier open at once.

She threw it across the room, giggling when Argent pulled her down, desperate now that this was actually happening, needing as much of Claret as possible.  Her mouth was sweet and warm, Claret stroking Argent’s cheek as they kissed.  Argent stroked the soft skin of her thighs, letting Claret nip at her lips and neck, warm and solid and silhouetted against the soft light when she sat back to shake loose curls out of her face.

Claret grazed her nipples with warm lips, teasing and humming little noises against her skin, driving her crazy with the ticklish warm brush of Claret’s nipples going hard through the silk of her blouse and the flounces of her ruffled skirt tangling under Argent’s hands.

She brushed her thumb over Claret’s clit, curling her hand against her hip and watching Claret bite her lip, breathing slowly and watching Argent’s face.  Argent stroked her in tiny circles, awkward and clumsy after going too long.  Claret blushed prettily, her mouth in a perfect little circle.

Argent pushed up the ruffles of Claret’s skirt, needing to see every inch of her, Claret giggling and shoving her hands away as she finally pulled her blouse over her head, her breasts gorgeous and full and scattered with little freckles.  Argent let her roll away, Claret laying back to squirm out of her skirt, and Argent threw it away, kissing her belly and thighs, stroking the inside of Claret’s knee as she giggled and stroked Argent’s hair. 

She could have kissed the perfect little curve of Claret’s hip where it met her thigh forever, catching the light and making Claret shiver as Argent trailed her fingers over the soft fabric of her panties again.  Nearly naked Claret was radiant and blushing pink all over, down to the tips of her fingers Argent caught and bit gently.

Claret moaned as Argent sucked a dark mark on the inside of her thigh, glancing up to watch Claret’s eyelashes flutter against her cheek, and Argent swallowed, hoping she wouldn’t disappoint Claret too badly.  Claret hissed and shivered as Argent slid her panties down her thighs, teasing with lips and fingers, kissing Claret’s warm ankle as she threw her last shred of hesitation and Claret’s little underwear away.

Argent kissed back up Claret’s thigh, Claret curling towards her to kiss and Argent leaned over her, wetting her fingers to rub small circles over Claret’s clit again.  Her hair spilled over Argent’s thin pillow, framing her blushing face as Claret gave little breathy gasps.

Claret made a surprised little noise as Argent pulled back to kneel between her legs, teasing her soft labia open to tentatively trace her clit, framed by soft hair and the smell of Claret overwhelming and intoxicating.  Claret fumbled for her hand as Argent rolled her tongue over her clit, Claret lacing their fingers together.  Argent glanced up at her, Claret biting her lip and teasing her own nipples with her free hand.  Argent could feel her shiver as their eyes met, intimate and making them both bashful.

Claret moaned and rolled her hips when Argent found her pace, squeezing Claret’s hand and teasing the soft inner lips of her vulva, pausing to nip a little bite to Claret’s warm thigh.  Claret was slick and warm and rocking faster, open and needy as Argent brought her closer.

Argent rubbed herself in small circles, fast, quiet, efficient, too many years of sleeping in cold fields and crowded barracks to waste any time on something so routine as her own orgasm.  She came with Claret shuddering and twisting fingers in her hair, breathless more from breathing in Claret’s sharp sweet smell and watching Claret twist the sheets in her hands as she came than from her own brief climax, fascinated with the throaty moans Claret made, head thrown back and rolling her hips against Argent’s hand as she teased Claret through it.

Claret caught her breath as Argent pulled her close, trying to keep them both from falling out of the narrow bed.

“Don’t you want to—you know?  Have me do you?  So you can—um—finish?” Claret asked, brushing her hand down over Argent’s hip, teasing the inside of her thigh.

“I already did,” Argent said, pressing her nose to Claret’s mussed hair.  “While you were occupied.”

“Oh—oh,” Claret laughed.  “You’re so quiet.  Next time I get to see what kind of noises you make,” she said, snuggling under Argent’s arm.

“I’m sorry I smell, I should have showered,” Argent said, trying to pull her arm away.

Claret curled tighter against her, squirming closer in the narrow bed.  “I like it, you smell nice,” she said, humming with her nose pressed to Argent’s neck for a moment before she sat up and started to gather her clothes.

“Where are you going?  You don’t have to leave,” Argent said, pushing herself up to watch Claret reach for her clothes.

Claret gave her a little smile and leaned back in to kiss her.  “We’re sleeping in my room.  Your bed is too small for cuddling.”


End file.
